smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Game
'Character Info' Mr. Game & Watch is less of a character in his own right and is more of a composite of the different characters seen across all the various games created under the Game & Watch line. These characters and their actions have all been rolled into one character to serve as a representative of the entire Game & Watch series and console. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Mr. Game & Watch will raise his bell high into the air and ring it as a loud chime comes out of it like an alarm. Down Taunt: Mr. Game & Watch will hold his bell low over the ground and ring it as a loud chime comes out of it like an alarm. Side Taunt: Mr. Game & Watch will sit down on the ground and sigh as a puff of air is exhaled from his mouth. 'Entrance' A set of three LCD frames will appear on the screen which Mr. Game & Watch moves along through until lighting up the final frame on the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will take on a flat 2D shape just like Mr. Game & Watch and will additionally be colored completely black in the same manner of Mr. Game & Watch. Victory Poses # Mr. Game & Watch will move about in choppy frames showing different poses as he celebrates his victory. # Taking out his alarm bell, Mr. Game & Watch will swing it around on both the left and right announcing his victory. # Mr. Game & Watch will transform into his Ball form and juggle three balls in victory. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Chef: Mr. Game & Watch will pull out a frying pan and with each press of the button flip some food out of it. This food can be strategically used to interrupt enemy attacks and control space on the stage as the different pieces of food can fly at different speeds and angles. Hitting someone close-range with the pan itself deals more damage than the food does and can even send an opponent straight downwards into the stage with the force of the blow. 'Side Special' Judge: Mr. Game & Watch will swing a hammer in front of him as he raises a numbered flag up over his head. The number displayed will determine what the effect of the hammer’s strike will be. Mr. Game & Watch will swing a hammer in front of him as he raises a numbered flag up over his head. The number displayed will determine what the effect of the hammer’s strike will be. # A 1 won’t hurt an opponent in range in the slightest and will instead backfire causing 12% recoil damage to Mr. Game & Watch instead. # A 2 is a weak swing that deals minimal knockback, but has a 20% chance to trip an opponent. # A 3 is a weak swing that can deal severe damage to an opponent’s shield and if they weren’t shielding, knock them back. # A 4 does moderate damage and carries a slashing effect as it launches opponent up into the air. # A 5 does moderate damage and deals multiple electric attacks to the foe. # A 6 does moderate damage and carries a flame effect. It’s got a semi-spike quality to it and has the second strongest knockback of all the Judge attacks. # A 7 does moderate damage and knockback to an opponent as well as drops three apples in front of Mr. Game & Watch. This apple can heal a player for 4%. # An 8 deals moderate damage and has a chance to freeze an opponent in a block of ice. # The most powerful of the Judge attacks, and it deals an extreme amount of knockback when it connects. A 9 deals considerably lesser than the knockback a fully charge Home-Run Bat can deal. 'Up Special' Fire: Mr. Game & Watch leaps up off of a trampoline and into the air. At the height of the jump, a parachute is deployed allowing Mr. Game & Watch to slowly drift back down to the stage with a large amount of control on where Mr. Game & Watch lands. Making contact with Mr. Game & Watch at any point in this attack will deal damage to the opponent. 'Down Special' Oil Panic: Mr. Game & Watch will hold out an oil drum in front of him. If an energy-based projectile such as Ness' PK Thunder makes contact with Mr. Game & Watch or the oil drum itself, it will be absorbed the oil drum. Non-energy based projectiles cannot be absorbed into the oil drum, but they can be reflected with it. After Mr. Game & Watch has absorbed three energy-based projectiles into the oil drum and thus filling up the drum, the next time this move is used Mr. Game & Watch will instead swing the bucket forward sending out a wave of oil splashing onto the stage. The damage is relative to 2.8x the amount of damage that was absorbed which caps out at 60%. Despite looking like a projectile, this oil spill is not treated as one and is not affected by any other moves that reflect or absorb projectiles. 'Final Smash' Octopus: Mr. Game & Watch will quickly transform into a large Octopus as seen in the Game & Watch title Octopus. The Octopus will charge forward as if swimming through the ocean. A screen mimicking that of a Game & Watch title will appear in the background covering a short range of the stage. You can adjust the Octopus' height by tilting up or down, but your goal here is to try and catch the other players in your path with your tentacles. Making contact with the Octopus' body will deal damage to foes, but being caught by the tentacles will cause them to take fast damage over time. Opponents at lower percentages can struggle to detach themselves from your tentacles which just has them be knocked away from the Octopus. However opponents that have been sufficiently damaged will see themselves carried offscreen by the Octopus where if they can't escape by the time it reaches the blast zone they will be KO'd. Extra Skill Rain Shower:'''For this Extra Skill, Mr. Game & Watch will materialize a clothesline in front of him holding two drying shirts. An Opponent in the path of this clothesline will take damage, or if they run into it after the fact. The shirts deal more damage than the rest of the line. The animation for this move ends with Mr. Game & Watch pulling the clothesline back into himself and if an opponent was on the clothesline when it appears they will be pulled closer to Mr. Game & Watch at the same time allowing Mr. Game & Watch to followup with another attack. What’s interesting is that if Mr. Game & Watch uses this move against a wall, he’ll be pulled into a Wall Cling and when used in the air the pulling of the clothesline will actually pull Mr. Game & Watch forward into the air as a recovery move. '''Alternate Costumes # Default # Virtual Boy - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a red color palette similar to the color that games are displayed in on the Virtual Boy. # Game Boy - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a yellowish-green color palette similar to the color that games are displayed in on the original Game Boy. # Blue - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a dark blue color palette. # Game Boy BG & FG - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a teal color palette similar to the shade of the background and foreground in many games on the original Game Boy. # Game Boy Light - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a cyan color palette similar to the backlit display of the Game Boy Light. # Green - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a green color palette. # Game and Watch - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a white color palette similar to that of the monochromatic LCD screen of the Game & Watch games. # Nintendo Purple - Mr. Game & Watch will take on a purple color palette similar to the of the classic Nintendo Purple color scheme commonly seen on the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo Gamecube. # Orange - Mr. Game & Watch will take on an orange color palette.